Why?
by nejissakurablossom
Summary: Sakura came back after leaving for 5 years and Sasuke wants to know why she left, even if means forcing it out of her SasukeSakura


**Sasuke is a bit OOC so please be nice and dont flame me**

**Disclaimer" Dont own Naruto**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Green eyes stared down upon the Konoha gates. They followed the movements of the guards, a smile played on the face of the person when their eyes landed on a guard sleeping in a chair that had spiky blonde hair.

"You'll never change will you...Naruto-kun," whispered the person in the shadows. The said person sneezed and fell out of his chair. Getting back up and staring into the pitch black darkness, he squinted his eyes and strained harder to look into the forest. The rain didnt help either in seeing. Sighing, he turned back around, his electric blue eyes squinted. They followed the outlining of the shadow in front of him. It was female, he could tell by the outline of the body, his eyes moved up and stared into beautiful pools of jade. His mouth fell open, he knew only one person with those eyes.

"Sakura-chan" said Naruto, she stepped into the moonlight so he could get a better look of her. Her hair had grown a little past her shoulders and her bangs were parted to one side. She was slender and had curves in all the right places. Her outfit consisted of black short-shorts and a light pink tank top with a black one under it that just above her belly button exposing her tight and tan stomach. To complete her outfit she wore black sandles and black gloves with the fingers cut off them.

"Sakura-chan, Im so glad your back, its been forever since I've seen you" Naruto yelled all in one breath. Sakura laughed, "Say Naruto-kun, do you happen to know where I can find Tsunade-sama?"

"She should still be in her office, Wh-" he stopped when the girl infront of him disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade was busy reading over a mission report that Neji, Sasuke, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Ino, and Shikamaru had just come back from. "I take it your mission was very successful. They had came back in the dead of night worn out.

"Yes it wa-" Neji was cut short as a soft knock sounded at the door. Tsunade's brows furred as she got up to answer the door.

' Now who could that be at this time of night '

When she opened the door she gasped at the sight infront of her. There stood her student, a girl who was like a daughter to her, a missing-nin for 5 years now.

"Sakura?" was all Tsunade could say as she let her in. The ninjas behind her looked in amazment at the name that came out of their Hokages mouth. When the said girl stepped in, Ino gasped along with Hinata. Sasuke, Neji, Ten-Ten and Shikamaru were shocked too upon seeing their teammate after 5 years. Ino slowly walked up to her and studied the girls features.

She clasped a hand over her mouth trying to hold back a sob, her watery blue eyes looked into those of green. "Sakura!" she shouted as she lunged herself at the pink-haired girl and pulled her into a tight bear hug. Sakura rubbed her back as her sobs racked her body. Ino pulled away and looked back up at Sakura with a lopsided grin on her face.

"Im so glad your back Sakura," was all she could say. She stepped back when Hinata stepped forward with a sad smile on her face.

"Im so happy your back too," Hinata said softly, Ten-Ten came up and just hugged her showing she too was happy she was back. When they pulled apart Shikamaru came up and to Sakura's surprise, hugged her. "Welcome back," he whispered in her ear. She smiled when he pulled away. She looked into the face of Hyuuga Neji when he came up to her, he smirked and extended his hand. Sakura stared at it then smiled and took it, " Its great to have you back, Haurno"

She turned her gaze back to her old teacher. Tsunade sighed and shook her head, " It's late Sakura, so how about tomorrow we will talk"

Sakura smiled and turned to leave, "Sakura?" Turning back around to Tsunade with a confused look on her face. " Yes?"

"It truley is great to have you back" With a smile Sakura slipped out the door and out of the Hokage's building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura walked down the sidewalk deciding on where she could stay. She looked up when she heard footsteps behind her, quickly she grabbed a kunai out of her patch and turned around ready to attack. She looked up confused when she didnt see anyone, she placed the kunai back in her pouch and turned to resume her walking. She was stopped abruptly when she collided with a firm chest, looking up into pitch black eyes of non other then Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura opened her mouth to apologize when Sasuke cut her off, "We need to talk." Sakura only nodded and let him lead her to the Uchiha compound.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was seated on Sasuke's couch as he sat infront of her in a little chair. She shifted under his gaze, she was very uncomfortable.

"Why?" She looked up confused when Sasuke asked that, then it dawned on her when he asked why. She sighed, she knew someone would ask sooner or later, she just hadnt decided on how to put why so she came up with the next best answer.

"I dont know" was her reply. Sasuke shot up and knocked the chair over in the process. He glared down at the girl infront of him.

"DONT LIE TO ME!!" he shouted. Sakura glared and got up shoving the Uchiha back, which shocked him then mad him even more angry.

"IM NOT LYING SASUKE!!" she shouted back at him. Sasuke's glare intesified ten-fold, he took a step closer causing her to step back, they kept doing that till he had her cornered against a wall. She glanced around then tried to shove him back, he growled and shoved her arms against the wall pinning them. Sakura stared shocked into the face of angry Uchiha. She was terriefied, she kept her gaze on the ground.

"TELL ME WHY SAKURA!" when she wouldnt look up, Sasuke gripped her chin and forced her to look up at him. "Tell me why Sakura," he hissed.

"BECAUSE I WAS SCARED!" she yelled back with tears threatening to spill. "SCARED OF WHAT?" Sasuke demanded.

"OF YOU! I WAS SCARED OF YOU, YOU CAME BACK AND I WAS SCARED I WOULD FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU AGAIN! YOU DONT KNOW HOW BAD IT HURT, HOW BAD YOU HURT ME!" Sakura's tears were streaming down her face.

"YOU HURT ME TOO SAKURA!" he yelled back at her, Sakura's head shot up " How did I hurt you, your the one who rejected me, told me I was weak. I got stronger for you, Sasuke, and you still rejected me. I LOVED YOU AND YOU DID NOTHING ABOUT IT, SO HOW DID I HURT YOU?!" she yelled. Sasuke came down and kissed her harshly then it turned into a soft kiss. When he pulled back he whispered in her ear,

"Because I love you Sakura and when you left it tore me to pieces" He looked into her beautiful green eyes before bending down and kissing her again, this time he moved his hands down to her waist and she moved hers to around his neck. She began kissing him back, they pulled away for air and stared into each others eyes.

"Sakura, I love you"

"I love you too" she replied back, her eyes began to droop from being so tired, plus yelling at The Uchiha Sasuke had been awfully frightning. Sakura squeaked when Sasuke picked her up bridal style and took her to his room. He gently laid her down on his bed and crawled in, he covered them up and kissed her on the forehead then wrapped an arm around her waist as she cuddled into his chest.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm??"

"Promise you wont leave again,"

Sakura smiled " Only if you promise to love me"

Sasuke smirked, "Good cause I love you anyways"

"I love you too...Sasuke-kun"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yeah that was it so please read and review...**


End file.
